Seguir seu coração
by SweetYume
Summary: "E-eu... Bem, n-não sei o que... o que dizer Peter, eu-" Ela foi cortada pelo garoto que colocou um dedo em seus lábios e sussurrou "Apenas diga se sente o mesmo" - PeterxWendy - ONESHOT


_**Autor: **__Yume-chan_  
_**Postada: **__30-12-12_  
_**Categoria: **__Peter Pan_  
_**Shipper: **__PeterxWendy_

_ONESHOT_

* * *

_**Sinopse:**_

"E-eu... Bem, n-não sei o que... o que dizer Peter, eu-" Ela foi cortada pelo garoto que colocou um dedo em seus labios e sussurrou

"Apenas diga se sente o mesmo"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Seguir seu Coração**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sorriu. O vento balançava seus cabelos ligeiramente avermelhados enquanto ele voava e rodopiava pelo ar. Sobrevoou a ilha das sereias, onde havia muitas destas, incrivelmente lindas com seus logos cabelos e perfeitas caudas azuladas.

Mirou para baixo enquanto voava velozmente naquela direção. Aterrissou sobre uma pedra lisa e logo foi cercado por aquelas beldades marinhas.

"Oi Peter!" – Sorriu uma ruiva com seus longos e brilhantes cabelos que cobriam os seios- "Que tal nos contar algumas de suas aventuras?"

"Como aquela em que eu cortei a mão do capitão gancho e dei-a para um crocodilo?" - Peter olhou insatisfeito para as sereias ao seu redor. Era sempre a mesma coisa. As mesmas sereias. A mesma história. Apesar de ja saberem a história de cór e salteado, havia sempre um brilho de empolgação nos olhos das meninas marinhas que nadavam ao seu redor enquanto Peter lhes contava a conhecida aventura.

_**Wendy...**_

O quê? Wendy? Sim, havia acontecido de novo... Desprevenido e distraído, acabara pensando nela novamente... Na verdade, ja havia perdido as contas de quanta vezes se pegara imaginando como estava a pequena londrina de olhos azuis... _Sua_ pequena londrina de olhos azuis.. O que? De onde vinham aqueles pensamentos? Sacudiu a cabeça confuso enquanto pronunciava as ultimas palavras de sua história...

Ao terminar, foi surpreendido por uma mão molhada em seu ombro:

"Oh, que emociante aventura Peter!" - Lá estava Serena, os longos cabelos loiros escorregavam pelos ombros caindo suavemente sobre os fartos seios acobertando-os. Prendendo a franja, havia uma estrela do mar cor de rosa, que combinava perfeitamente com a cor avermelhada de seus lábios entreabertos. As pupilas dilatadas faziam grande contraste com os olhos verdes viciantes. Ela era linda - Gostaria de falar com você a sós...

Peter a seguiu para uma especie de gruta onde não seriam perturbados, ficaram um tempo se encarando, até que a loira piscou e sussurrou de forma quase que inaudivel

"Eu gosto de você Peter" - O ruivo sentiu seu rosto esquentar - E..e-eu queria saber... se você quer que eu seja sua namorada..."

"Serena..." - Peter arregalou os olhos chocolate - "E-eu... não entendo... q-quer dizer... você é minha amiga.. E... eu quero que continue assim... só assim... não entendo...c-como pode haver algo mais entre eu e v... -"

Mas a sereia ja havia fugido chorando. Confuso, Peter Pan voltou ao seu esconderijo, onde encontrou sua melhor amiga Sininho colhendo amoras. Sentou-se aborrecido sobre o gramado enquanto a pequenina fada sentava-se em seu ombro. Choramingou todo o ocorrido para ela, chateado pela certeza de que perdera mais uma amiga.

_**Wendy...**_

Mas por que diabos aquele nome ainda ressoava em sua mente? Qual era o problema dele? Observando a reação do amigo e conhecendo-o como conhecia,Sininho sorriu para ele voando velozmente em torno de sua cabeça, fazendo um pequenos gesto com os dedos

"Andar? Caminhar?" - A fadinha apenas sacudiu a cabeça impaciente enquanto continuava a movimente seus dedos indicador e médio alternando-os para frente e para trás -"Seguir?"

A loirinha sorriu aliviada e apontou para Peter em outro gesto

"Eu? Meu?"- Sininho sorriu e fez o formato de um coração com as pequenas mãos- "Seguir... meu ... coração...? Quer que eu siga o meu coração?"

A fada de vestido verde assentiu com a cabeça e sorridente deixou o recinto. Peter estava atônito não dormiu a noite inteira pensando no que sua amiguinha sugerira.

_**Wendy...**_

Aquele nome assombrava sua mente... Abanou as mãos no ar, como que para afastar estes pensamentos e rolou na cama.

_**Wendy...**_

De novo não...

_**Wendy...**_

E de repente tudo ficou claro para ele, seguir seu coração.. é isso! Todos os dias seu coração clamava por Wendy! Olhou para o relógio na parede de seu quarto, o horario da terra do nunca era invertido com o do resto do mundo, então ainda daria tempo de chegar a Wendy!

Levantou-se e voou o mais rapido possivel em direção a capital da Inglaterra

_**-x-**_

A garota prendeu os cabelos com cor de avelã em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ajeitou um laço azul claro nos acima do cabelo preso e sorriu encarando sua própria imagem diante do espelho. Já estava com dezesseis anos. Não era mais uma menininha, havia crescido. Mas não sentia medo disso, não depois de Peter. Ah, Peter... A imagem do garoto ruivo com roupas verdes constantemente assombrava-a, fazendo lembrar-se da aventura que viveram juntos. Como gostaria de vê-lo novamente... Foi até a janela de seu quarto e observou a lua por alguns instantes, estava linda! E a fazia lembrar de Peter... Suspirou e fechou as janelas.

**_-x-_**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEENDY!"- gritou com toda foça de seus pulmões. A garota olhou de relance para de onde ouvira seu nome e ao perceber quem vinha a seu encontro abriu as janelas e deixou que o ruivo adentrasse seu quarto.

"Oh Peter, não imaginava vê-lo aqui! Como você vai?" - O sorriso dela perfeitamente branco contrastando com os lábios rosados lembrando uma fita de cetim fizeram-no se arrepender de não ter percebido antes o quanto a amava. Ela o abraçou com precisão e fez com que ele se arrepiasse

"Eu te amo Wendy" - sussurou o garoto contra o ouvido da moça. Ela soltou-se do abraço e olhou nos olhos do outro confusa - "C-como?"

Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo doce em seus lábios macios. Separou suas bocas divertindo-se com a expresão surpresa de sua amada. Deu-lhe mais um beijo quente, que dessa vez foi correspondido pela jovem.

"Assim" - Fitou os grandes olhos azul safira a sua frente enquanto leves manchas ruborizadas apareciam na pele alva da bochecha da moça.

"E-eu... Bem, n-não sei o que... o que dizer Peter, eu-" Ela foi cortada pelo garoto que colocou um dedo em seus labios e sussurrou

"Apenas diga se sente o mesmo"

"Eu... eu também te amo Peter" - Sorriu a jovem e aos poucos ganhou coragem para segurar o outro pela nuca e puxa-lo para mais um beijo que não foi negado pelo ruivo. Ela pediu em entrada com a lingua em sua boca, que logo foi concedida pelo rapaz, que acariciava as costas da jovem tocando o zíper de seu vestido e abrindo-o.

Aquela fora a noite mais perfeita da vida dos dois, pois haviam finalmente seguido seu coração..

* * *

_** N/a**_: OMG, o que foi isso ? Fanfics do Peter Pan ? De ONDE eu tirei isso? Realmente não faço ideia... Mas bom, espero que tenham apreciado!

FELIZ ANO NOVO PEOPLES :D Espero que vocês tenham uma boa entrada de ano, e um maravilhoso 2013!

**REWIEWS,**  
Onegai *-*

Bjito, Yume


End file.
